Secrets and Memories
by InYourNightmares
Summary: Julia Darcy is the older sister of Georgiana Darcy and the childhood sweetheart of Colonel Fitzwilliam. When a secretly written poem falls into the wrong hands, feelings are confessed and shared at Pemberly. Two-shot. Colonel Fitzwilliam/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – This is my first Pride and Prejudice story, and it's a Colonel Fitzwilliam/OC. I know that his first name isn't mentioned in the books, but a lot of people seem to be going with Richard, so I figured what the hell. I also imagine him as the 1995 BBC Mini-Series version, not the 2005 movie one. **

**My OC is Julia Darcy, my middle Darcy sibling. I know that I could have made this a Georgiana/Colonel Fitzwilliam, but I didn't want to ruin Georgiana's character. To be honest, I think she's too sweet and innocent to be in any sort of a romantic relationship and I do think she and the Colonel see each other purely as siblings. She's too young for him anyway, so I created my own character. Had I used Georgiana, she would have been heavily OOC. **

**So, do enjoy and leave a review if you want! This is a two-shot and the next (longer) chapter should be up soon!**

**Chapter 1**

Colonel Fitzwilliam knocked on the door to the room twice. There was no response, although he had not been expecting one. The room belonged to Julia Darcy. It was not her bedchamber, but her own personal library. While the library at Pemberly was vast and unrivalled, Julia had often expressed that the dark and dusty room gave her no pleasure. For her fourteenth birthday her elder brother, Fitzwilliam Darcy, had gifted her this alternative. Julia's little library was cozy and bright with large windows that looked out onto the beautiful grounds. She spent many hours of her day here.

"Julia?" Colonel Fitzwilliam called out, opening the door. He glanced around the room once to confirm that she was not inside before entering it. Bright sunlight streamed in through the tall french windows and illuminated the small writing table in the corner. He strode over to it and gingerly picked up a sheet of parchment with Julia's neat writing.

_Eyes as green as a pasture in spring,_

_At which I could gaze all day,_

_If only I allowed my heart to sing,_

_Aloud the secrets I cannot say._

Colonel Fitzwilliam stared down at the small piece of parchment for a long moment, before gently folding it and tucking it into his coat pocket. He turned around and exited the library, closing the door behind him gently.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-x-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Fitzwilliam Darcy smiled as his wife came and sat beside him in their drawing room. It had been just a few months since their marriage and Elizabeth had confessed that life at Pemberly was beyond anything she had ever expected. Her new sisters had both welcomed her in different ways; while Georgiana seemed to look up to everything that Elizabeth did, Julia had the same lively temperament as Elizabeth and the two women often teased each other mercilessly. When Darcy saw the way that his wife interacted with his beloved sisters, he knew that he could not have fallen in love with anyone better.

"I hope Pemberly is everything you expected, Mrs. Darcy," Colonel Fitzwilliam said to Elizabeth with a smile. He was in Derbyshire to handle some business for his brother and had taken the opportunity to call on his cousins. Colonel Fitzwilliam often stayed much longer than he planned at Pemberly; he intended to stay only two days, but it would surely be a week before his cousins allowed him to depart. "I am sure my cousin has taken every measure necessary and more, to ensure your comfort."

Elizabeth smiled briefly at her husband before turning to Colonel Fitzwilliam. "He has indeed. It is difficult to believe that anyone could be _un_comfortable, in such a beautiful home and surrounded by such wonderful people."

"Ah!" Colonel Fitzwilliam smiled slyly at Darcy. "Take care, cousin, I sense flattery here."

"Oh, certainly not! I do believe Mr. Darcy knows perfectly well that neither of us are particularly prone to flattery," Elizabeth replied. "I mean every word I say."

There was a short silence and the three of them paused to enjoy the music that Georgiana was playing, seated at the piano. She finished a rather difficult piece and blushed with pleasure when her audience clapped whole-heartedly. Her talent for music had very much improved, with Elizabeth to encourage her in addition to her siblings.

"That was marvelous, Georgiana," Colonel Fitzwilliam complimented his cousin kindly. "You have finally mastered that piece. A pity that Julia was not present to hear it."

Elizabeth nodded. "I haven't seen her all afternoon. I certainly hope that she's not out in the grounds. It is getting to be quite dark outside, and the weather is terrible."

Colonel Fitzwilliam looked concerned and made to get up from his seat. "Perhaps I should go in search of her and bring her in? Knowing dear Julia, she may have fallen asleep in the garden. It would not be the first time," he added fondly.

Mr. Darcy shook his head. "No need, she is here."

The door to the drawing room opened, and a rather agitated Julia entered the room, wringing her hands in front of her. Her neat updo of dark hair was coming undone in front of her face and instead of greeting her family, she rushed to a table in the corner and began shifting around pieces of parchment with both hands. Her shoulders slumped in disappointment when she did not find what she wanted.

"Julia?" Elizabeth asked, walking over to her sister-in-law. She took her hand calmly and frowned. "Julia, whatever is the matter? Are you well?"

Julia nodded, calming down a little when she noticed that both her siblings and Colonel Fitzwilliam were staring at her in concern. "Oh… yes, I am well. I apologize if I worried you, it's just that I seem to have misplaced something. Have any of you come across a sheet of parchment that I may have left lying around?"

Mr. Darcy raised an eyebrow. "A sheet of parchment? Well, you certainly won't find it here, those are only papers related to business. Was it a letter of some sort?"

"No, not a letter," Julia murmured. "It was, it was only… I am almost certain that I left it on the table in my library, but it isn't there. Perhaps it flew out of the window- but no, I never open that window." Julia shook her head and removed her hand form Elizabeth's grasp impatiently. "You must excuse me, Elizabeth, I think I should speak to the gardener and tell him to keep an eye out in case he finds it. I have exhausted every other possibility."

"Of course," Elizabeth nodded. She began to offer to accompany her, but Georgiana had risen from the pianoforte and moved to join her sister.

"I will come with you, Julia," Georgiana assured her, and Elizabeth stepped back. The look the two sisters gave each other implied that they knew something that she did not. A small part of her felt hurt at being left out, but she understood and stepped back, as Julia and Georgiana exited the room together. Elizabeth quietly returned to Colonel Fitzwilliam and her husband, who was looking rather oddly at the entrance through which his sisters had just left.

"I cannot imagine what that was about," Mr. Darcy admitted with a look of confusion. His wife had the same bewildered look on her face, but Colonel Fitzwilliam was staring into the fire solemnly. "Richard?"

There was a long pause before Colonel Fitzwilliam reached into his coat pocket slowly and withdrew a folded sheet of parchment. He set it on the table in front of Darcy and his cousin's eyes widened before he picked up the paper and unfolded it. "I believe this is what Julia was searching for. It is a poem. Unfinished, I think."

Mr. Darcy picked up the piece of parchment and read the four lines of poetry on them. He folded it again and handed it back to Colonel Fitzwilliam. "So you took it. Should you not have returned it to her, Richard? Unless you fear Julia's temper? I assure you it is very short-lived, she forgives easily."

"I am well-aware," Colonel Fitzwilliam replied. "As I exited the library, I ran into your sister, Georgiana. I showed her the poem and she confessed that she believes Julia to have written it about me."

Mr. Darcy looked surprised although the idea was not unfathomable. Colonel Fitzwilliam did have bright green eyes, very few men of their acquaintance did. And although Julia was a cheerful girl, she did not go out into company too often, preferring to spend her time at Pemberly with her younger sister. There were very few young men of her acquaintance with whom she could possibly be infatuated. Now that Mr. Darcy thought about it, he could not imagine the poem being about anyone other than Colonel Fitzwilliam.

"Richard," Mr. Darcy said, a little uncomfortably. "Surely you cannot judge Julia too harshly for this. She is a young girl, and she has spent far too much time reading. One cannot imagine what fantasies must be present in her head, but I'm certain that any unwelcome affections will pass with time. She would never be so foolish as to act upon them."

Much to his surprise, Colonel Fitzwilliam shook his head. His gaze turned to his cousin, and Mr. Darcy was surprised to see a sort of determination in them. Even Elizabeth shifted uncomfortably beside him. "Darcy, I have a confession to make."

"Do you?"

"Yes," Colonel Fitzwilliam replied. "For many years now, I have been in love with your sister."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-x-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Julia half-walked and half-ran to the gardens, with her younger sister struggling to keep up with her. Georgiana was much shorter than Julia and did not have the same strength of body. She breathed heavily, calling for her sister to stop.

"Julia! Julia, wait, do not run so! I have something to tell you!"

Julia slowed down and waited impatiently for Georgiana to catch up with her. "What is it? Do be quick, Georgiana, I must catch the gardener before he leaves for the evening. However am I to search the grounds all by myself? If someone found that poem… oh! How humiliating it would be!"

Georgiana slowed to a stop, her cheeks flushing red from both the exertion and the embarrassment. She avoided her elder sister's gaze. "Oh, Julia, it is all my fault. I have done such a terrible thing, you will be so cross with me when you hear!"

Julia stopped and looked down at her sister with concern. Though she was often very impatient with Georgiana, both she and Fitzwilliam Darcy loved their youngest sister equally. Neither of them could bear to see Georgiana upset and Julia softened considerably. "Now don't say that, you know I could never be cross with you. What has happened?"

"Well, I- I was coming upstairs to find you this morning, when I saw our cousin exiting your library. He said that he had taken a piece of parchment from your table and he told me to keep it a secret," Georgiana blurted out. "He said that he was going to tease you with it; it was the poem you were writing about the green eyes, and I told him that I thought you'd written it about _him_."

"You _told_ Richard the poem was about him?"

Georgiana nodded. "Are you so very cross with me?"

Julia sighed and shook her head, smiling down at her sister gently. "No, I am not cross with you, Georgiana. Only a little embarrassed. Whatever am I to say to him? What if he shows it to our brother and they laugh together at my foolishness? But Richard would never do such a thing. He teases me, but he is not unkind. If he really knew what I felt for him…" Julia shook her head. "Oh Georgiana, I don't think I shall ever be able to look at him again!"

"I am so terribly sorry, Julia."

"It's not your fault, it's mine," Julia mumbled. "It's perfectly all right. I think I shall retire to my room for the evening and perhaps things will be better tomorrow."

Georgiana nodded sadly as she watched her elder sister walk away.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-x-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

There was silence in the drawing room. Mr. Darcy's eyes widened slightly at his cousin's sudden confession and he exchanged glances with his wife. Elizabeth looked equally surprised and Mr. Darcy had to compose himself before turning to his cousin.

"Well, I… I don't quite know what to say, Richard," Mr. Darcy admitted finally. "Is Julia aware of your being in love with her?"

Colonel Fitzwilliam shook his head. "No, she is not."

"But you do intend to tell her?"

"I shall be very straightforward with you, Darcy," Colonel Fitzwilliam said with a sigh. He looked up at his cousin and his wife. "I know that I have little to recommend myself. I am not a young man, and I have no fortune. My father's estate will go to my brother and I need not explain to you the demerits of being a second son. I do, however, believe that Julia holds me in very high regard. Which is why I will not confess any feelings to her and create false hopes when I know that the chances of us receiving your blessing are not certain. I am not perfect."

Mr. Darcy listened quietly and then nodded. "I think you are forgetting something else, Richard. You are a fool. A fool to think that I am so stupid as to believe I could find a better match for my sister than you. We have grown up together, and I do not believe that there is anyone I could trust more to take care of Julia."

Colonel Fitzwilliam looked slightly surprised. "Well, I- does this mean that you give me your blessing?"

"Indeed, I do."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-x-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

**A/N – The poem is original, which is why it sucks and I wrote it in less than a minute. Sorry. Please don't criticize me too much on that part. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Julia threw open the doors to the balcony in her library and sat alone on a chair, gazing up at the stars. Her heart thudded, both from running upstairs and the anticipation of what was to come. How would she approach Colonel Fitzwilliam tomorrow? If only he knew how long she had cared for him. Oh, how unfortunate it seemed! To have concealed her feelings for so long and been found out because of a poorly written poem!

"Miss Darcy?" a voice behind her asked, and Julia started. She turned around and saw Colonel Fitzwilliam standing there with a gentle smile on his face. His hands were behind his back and he walked over slowly. "Would I be imposing if I asked to join you?"

Julia shook her head and tried to remain calm, determined not to be caught off guard. She tried to behave as she normally would. "You are very welcome to join me. I only came upstairs because I consider the drawing room to be far too stuffy. The night air is cool, I wish to enjoy it."

"Indeed it is," Colonel Fitzwilliam replied, pulling up a chair and sitting beside her. They both gazed at the stars a moment, the sound of Julia's heart thumping seemed far louder than it should have been. She was unsure whether he noticed it. "I wanted to speak to my dear cousin; I could not find you when I arrived, it seems you were out in the gardens."

Julia smiled, relaxing slightly. "Oh no; I was actually in the stables. One of the horses had a foal yesterday and I wanted to see it. It was a very energetic little thing. My brother says that he shall let Georgiana and me name it."

Colonel Fitzwilliam smiled. "Is that so? Have you thought of any names yet?"

"Well, I should discuss it with my sister, but I have some ideas. How does '_Colonel Fitzwilliam'_ sound?" Julia teased.

"I think he should grow up to be a fine horse, with a name like that," Colonel Fitzwilliam laughed good humouredly. "But it would be quite a mouthful to say every time you wish to call him. May I suggest _Fitz _as an amiable compromise?"

Julia smiled. "You may indeed."

There was a short silence during which the two of them stared up at the stars, not looking at each other. Julia felt her heart soar with affection for the man beside her. He had grown up with her, and although they often teased one another, Julia knew that he respected her in a way that few other people did. She wondered if he had come to gently tell her that her feelings were foolish, and that nothing could ever come between them. When Colonel Fitzwilliam opened his mouth once more, Julia readied herself for disappointment.

"Do you remember," Colonel Fitzwilliam began. "That evening when Darcy brought Georgiana back home from Mrs. Younge, having discovered Wickham's plans? You were waiting at home, so worried, so desperate to hear that Georgiana was well and safe."

Julia smiled sadly. That had been a difficult time for them all, and she was glad that it was over. "I do indeed. My brother had written such a hasty letter to me that I could not be certain of Georgiana's safety. I remember you rode ahead of them to reassure me. That was very kind of you."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- Flashback -X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-x-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

_The sound of a galloping horse jolted Julia from her seat in the parlor. Running to the window, she saw Colonel Fitzwilliam dismounting from his horse and sprinted out of the front doors to meet him. To his surprise, the cheerful and good-tempered Julia threw herself into his arms and dissolved into sobs. _

"_Oh, Richard, I am so relieved to see you!" she choked out, her fingers grasping his coat lapels as he returned her embrace. "My-my brother sent me such a dreadful message, he said that- that Georgiana and Mr. Wickham- elopement- I could scarcely believe it-" _

_Colonel Fitzwilliam allowed his cousin to regain her breath before gently taking her by the shoulders. "Julia, my cousin, do not cry. I rode ahead to reassure you that everything is well. Your brother and sister should arrive any moment, the disaster had been prevented." _

_Julia sagged against him in relief. She had been so worried- so worried that Mr. Wickham had succeeded in taking advantage of her poor sister, worried that her brother would do something drastic to get Georgiana back… "You are certain? They are both well?" _

"_They are in perfect health," Colonel Fitzwilliam promised, reaching into his coat pocket and extracting a handkerchief which he offered her. "Now come, calm yourself before they see you. Georgiana is already upset, you mustn't give her more reason to feel guilty." _

"_Guilty?" Julia asked in surprise as she dried her cheeks gingerly with the cloth. "Why should she feel guilty for being trapped in the clutches of such a horrible man? Oh, it's my fault, I'm such a terrible sister. I should have been a better confidante to her all these years, perhaps she would have thought to tell me. Or perhaps I missed something in her letters, if only I had read them more closely, I might have-" _

_Colonel Fitzwilliam shook his head. "Julia. It is not your fault. The matter is over, and if your brother has his way, it will never be spoken of again. This is not the time to assign guilt." _

_Julia nodded miserably, until the sound of a carriage pulling up caused her to step away from Colonel Fitzwilliam and turn towards the road. He was almost shocked at the sudden change in her demeanor; she turned from a pathetic sobbing mess to a kind, determined sister. By the time Darcy and Georgiana descended from the carriage, Julia looked as calm as ever. _

"_Oh, Julia!" Georgiana ran and embraced her sister, her cheeks tear-stained and her face pale. Julia returned the embrace warmly and then smiled. _

"_Well, here you are!" Julia said cheerfully. "You will be most astonished when I tell you what I have found. Do you remember that book of Beethoven's symphonies that you had left at the BIngleys'? Well, I found another copy in the library! It was a dusty old thing, but I had the maid clean it and it's in perfect condition. You will play for me won't you?" _

_Georgiana nodded, some of the color returning to her face as the two women walked up the steps to Pemberly, arm-in-arm. "Of course. I-I shall have to practice first." _

"_Oh and Mrs. Germane stopped by, she and her husband just came back from India, you know. She had all these wonderful stories about exotic places- did you know, they rode elephants! Can you imagine that?" Julia asked. _

"_Elephants? Really?"_

"_Oh, yes. And she brought back these marvelous silks; from Calcutta, she said, the softest things I've ever felt in my life and they had such beautiful designs! She brought a few gifts for you as well, and I've invited her over for tea tomorrow, perhaps she'll show them to you and you can perform one of those symphonies for her!" _

_Colonel Fitzwilliam and Mr. Darcy watched the two women disappear into the mansion, Julia's loud and cheerful voice echoing back to them. Colonel Fitzwilliam was almost astonished at how quickly Julia had masked all her fears and concerns to set her sister more at ease. _

"_They shall be all right," Mr. Darcy said quietly, watching his two sisters walk away. _

"_Yes, I dare say they shall." _

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X End of Flashback X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-x-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"I always admired how quickly you composed yourself for your sister," Colonel Fitzwilliam remarked with a smile. "One moment you were a sobbing mess and the next you were smiling and greeting Georgiana cheerfully as though nothing had happened."

Julia smiled sadly. "Well, it was what you said. My dear sister would undoubtedly have felt so terrible about what had happened already, I wasn't going to give her more reason to feel guilty. She is such a sweet and innocent girl. You wouldn't believe how happy she was when I brought her the book of Beethoven's symphonies."

Colonel Fitzwilliam smiled. "Well, you and Georgiana are very different. I remember you at the age of fifteen; I don't think _any_ man could have ever convinced you to elope with him, you were so stubborn and willful."

Julia smiled. "Yes, I was rather temperamental at that age, was I not? Truthfully, it would be difficult to find a man so wonderful that I would agree to elope with him. And if he were _truly _wonderful, he would never suggest such a thing in the first place. So you see, I am completely safe. No man who is selfish enough to ask me to elope with him could ever _tempt _me to elope with him."

Colonel Fitzwilliam shook his head with a laugh. "I cannot fathom what goes on in that mind of yours, Julia. But I suppose it is well to know that your brother and I need never worry of you eloping."

"Certainly not. I'd rather die an old maid."

Colonel Fitzwilliam smiled. "Well, that's odd. I do remember as a child, when you first asked your father what marriage was, you were very determined to be married as soon as possible."

Julia blushed. "I do not remember."

"Don't you?"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- Flashback -X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-x-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

_A six-year old Julia sat under a large tree on the grounds of Pemberly, delicately combing the hair of a golden-haired doll. She hummed to herself happily, while a ten-year old Richard sat beside her and drew pictures in the dirt with a stick. _

"_My governess, Miss Gracie, got married yesterday," Julia chattered happily. "I didn't want her to leave me, but Father said that all young men and women must get married at some time. He said that even I'll have to get married when I'm older." _

_Richard continued his drawing without looking up at her. "Yes, you will." _

"_Weddings are so exciting. Everyone wears such pretty dresses and looks so happy," Julia gushed. "And I do enjoy dancing. Though it would be so uncomfortable to have everyone staring at you." Julia paused her brushing of the doll's hair for a moment, looking thoughtful. "Will you invite me to your wedding, Richard, when you get married?" _

"_I don't suppose I'll have a choice. You are my cousin." _

_Julia nodded. "Will your wife be very pretty? I hope she likes reading, else I shall have nothing to talk to her about. You will marry a girl that likes reading, won't you, Richard?" _

_Richard paused and looked up, a little irritated. "I don't know. Mother says that since I won't inherit Father's estate, I shall have to marry a girl that's very rich." _

"_I'm rich!" Julia declared happily. "Father says that I shall have a lot of money when I'm wed. Perhaps you can marry me, then! Can cousins marry each other? Father says that brothers and sisters do not marry, but he never mentioned cousins. Do you know, Richard?" _

"_No, I haven't a clue." _

_Julia stood up instantly, abandoning the doll on the roots of the tree. "Well, my brother is fishing with George Wickham by the lake. I'm sure he knows. I shall go ask him now." She turned on her heel and ran away, leaving Richard to stare after the small girl with a confused look on his face. _

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X End of Flashback X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-x-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"Oh, do not remind me of such things!" Julia insisted, looking very embarrassed. "I was a foolish child, and I often asked the stupidest questions. It is a wonder that you and my brother put up with me so patiently." She glanced sideways at Colonel Fitzwilliam and saw that he was looking at her fondly.

"Not at all. You were a very lively child. I always felt that home was far too quiet after my visits to Pemberly," he replied with a smile. "I do remember that time we all went to Rosings Park. You were fifteen, I think, and Lady Catherine de Bourgh said some rather rude things about how much louder and ill-behaved you were than Anne. You ran up to your chambers and cried all night."

Julia smiled. "And you and my brother comforted me. It was very short lived, though; I've grown not to care whether I have my aunt's approval. I was particularly pleased when Elizabeth told me of what she'd said to Lady Catherine before she and my brother were engaged. I highly doubt any of us shall be invited to Rosings Park again."

"I do not think you feel much disappointment," Colonel Fitzwilliam added. "And do you remember last year, when I came to Pemberly and I found you sitting in the garden and sobbing your eyes out over some romance novel? What was it called, now?"

Julia's eyes widened. "Well, I certainly shan't tell you! You teased me about it for weeks!"

"Of course I did! It's not every day one finds a young woman emotionally distraught over a few words in a book!" Colonel Fitzwilliam replied. "It makes one wonder what would happen if you had romance in your own life, should you react the same way?"

"Oh, Richard. One does not cry over romance, one cries over heartbreak. And I certainly hope that I shall have none of that. As entrancing as it may be in books, I should never wish such a thing upon a real person."

Colonel Fitzwilliam nodded thoughtfully. There was another long silence, during which Julia turned to look at her cousin's face. His green eyes seemed darker in the starlight, and his lips were pursed together, deep in contemplation. She admired his handsome face for a few moments, before speaking up. "You are behaving very oddly, Richard. I never knew you to be fond of recollecting memories, yet you are continuously bringing up events from our childhood. What have any of these events to do with one another?"

Colonel Fitzwilliam turned to look at her, his eyes shining. "My dear Julia, these memories have everything to do with one another, do you truly not see it?"

Julia frowned. "I can discern no connection."

"They are all moments in my life during which I fell in love with you."

"P-pardon?" Julia choked out, startled. "You cannot truly mean to say…"

"I do. I believe I have loved you for a very long time, Julia," Colonel Fitzwilliam admitted. He turned to face her completely, taking both of her hands in his. He could see her brown eyes widen in surprise and she gripped his fingers back tightly. "I have hidden my feelings because I believed that you saw me only as a brother."

"Never," Julia whispered. "No, not as a brother, I…"

Colonel Fitzwilliam smiled. "We have grown up together, Julia. Not only do I love you most passionately, I have a deep respect for you because I have seen you grow into a mature young woman. Perhaps a union between us would not be the most prudent or logical one, but I cannot bear the thought of losing you to another man. You are the only woman I wish to spend the rest of my life with. Will you consent to be my wife?"

Julia beamed at him, tears forming in her eyes. She choked out a laugh when Colonel Fitzwilliam reached into his pocket and withdrew a handkerchief, offering it to her. She took it and wiped her tears, looking embarrassed. "Oh Richard, you do not know- how many times I have despaired that I would not be happy in a marriage because I could never find a husband whom I would love more than you. But I thought I was a child to you, that you could never see me the way one should see a wife."

"You were mistaken, Julia. I have seen you that way for a very long time, now. What say you? Will you marry me?"

"Of course! Of course Richard, how could I say no, I…" Julia trailed off, pausing. "But my brother…"

"Darcy has given his blessing."

Julia could not form any more words of delight. She stood up and moved towards Colonel Fitzwilliam, allowing him to take her into his arms and rest her head against his chest. The two were silent for a long moment and they enjoyed each other's embrace. Colonel Fitzwilliam leaned down to press a gentle kiss into her hair and then a soft one on her lips. Julia's face flushed red with pleasure.

THE END

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-x-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

**A/N – Thanks to those who reviewed and/or followed! This was my first attempt at a Regency-style writing and I hope I haven't failed miserably. I hope to improve, which is why I decided to start with something short. **

**I do plan to write another Pride and Prejudice story, so if anyone has any requests or suggestions (preferably involving OCs) feel free to review or PM me. **

**Thank you! **


End file.
